


See How the Sun Shines Brightly in the City

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	See How the Sun Shines Brightly in the City

We spent the weekend locked away in that hotel room, ordering take-away and feeding each other the best morsels we could find. We only dressed when we had to answer the door, and even then we only wore pants and bath robes. Clothing only got in the way of our explorations of each other’s bodies.  


That weekend was the first time we made love, the first time we kissed, the first time we even spoke of feelings beyond the thin façade of hatred that had been pointless for over a year at that point.  


And when we left in the morning that Monday, we blinked at the harsh sunlight, our eyes unused to much more than dim candles. Yet our hands still found one another, and our fingers twined together, unwilling to let go.  



End file.
